


Jason, catch!

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth and Piper are dating idiots, Crack Fic, F/M, Jason and Percy being stupid, Jiper, Mostly Percy being stupid, percabeth, this is kind of a crack fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Typical Jason and Percy being idiots.  Annabeth and Piper are both dating idiots, but they love their boyfriends.(Yeah I really don't know)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	Jason, catch!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I don't know what I was doing with this fic. I haven't anything to say for myself except for the fact that this is really stupid.

“Annabeth, watch this,” Percy said. Annabeth glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

“What are you up to?” Annabeth asked.

“Just watch, okay?” Percy waved his hand dismissively.

“Whatever you are planning to do I don’t recommend it,” Annabeth looked back down at her book.

“Just  _ watch _ ,” Percy begged. Annabeth sighed heavily but put a bookmark in and shut her book.

“Fine.”

“JASON! Catch!” Percy shouted at Jason, who was walking by, in the middle of a conversation with Piper.

“What!” Jason called, spinning to turn to Percy. Percy then ran and launched himself at Jason.

Jason cried out in surprise but caught Percy, all the while Percy was laughing hysterically. 

“Awesome, you’re not as weak as you look,” Percy smirked, wrapping his arms around Jason’s neck playfully.

“You’re not as light as you look,” Jason retorted, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Yet you’re still holding me,” Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 

“You’re an idiot seaweed brain,” Annabeth insisted.

“Hm,” Jason threw Percy over his shoulder and started to march in a different direction.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Percy asked, straining to try and look where Jason was headed, “Jason!”

Piper and Annabeth quickly followed, Piper had a hand clasped over her mouth trying to muffle her laughter.

“Jason, what are you doing?” Percy exclaimed, flailing his legs harmlessly in the air.

Jason didn’t say anything as he marched up the docks.

“Wait, no!” Percy cried as Jason hurled him into the lake.

Annabeth snorted and doubled over laughing.

“I am  _ offended _ ,” Percy shouted as he surfaced. His hair was plastered to his forehead, but it quickly dried.

“That’s why you shouldn’t throw yourself into my arms,” Jason crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Hmf,” Percy grumbled, swimming over to the edge of the dock.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Jason tried to move out of Percy’s arm range but Percy was faster. He grabbed Jason by the ankle and pulled him into the water as well. Piper and Annabeth almost got splashed but they moved to the side.

“That was not fair,” Jason cried as he surfaced, spluttering and wiping water out of his eyes.

“Hm? Was it?” Percy shrugged, casually treading water, “Annabeth can you help me up?”

“I swear if you pull me into the water seaweed brain,” Annabeth grumbled but offered him her hand from the docks.

Percy grinned but didn’t do anything as she helped pull him up. Piper helped Jason out of the water. His clothes stuck to his skin.

“Oops,” Percy snorted, “hope you didn’t have anything fragile in your pockets.”

“I can’t believe you pulled me in the water,” Jason grumbled as he walked away to his cabin, Piper jogging to catch up with him.

“I can’t believe you thought it was a good idea to throw me in the lake!” Percy called after him.

“That was probably the stupidest but most entertaining, ‘Annabeth, watch this!’ thing yet,” Annabeth said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I’m glad that I can be of entertainment to you,” Percy bowed mockingly at her.

“Oh shut up.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you actually read this, thanks, I mean I hope you enjoyed whatever this is. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
